Just like the clouds
by XxNightfirexX
Summary: REWRITTEN! Used to be titled 'Moving Day.' Jericho reflects on his life, and how he is always on the run from his father. There are no pairings in the fic.
1. Old Version

**Alright….I got this random idea for a fan fic, and I thought it would be cool to write it, since today is the…..**

**ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF TROUBLE IN TOKYO! Although, it is my first non-robstar related fic.**

**Disclaimer: Um….maybe? (Gets hit with a smelly boot) NO! I don't own them!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

The wind brushed against the green grass. Yellow daisies swayed, and all was silent…with the exception of the guitar music echoing throughout the scene.

It was THAT day again. That terrible day that he hated more then any other day. It was moving day…again.

Joseph was a nice boy. He cared for other's feelings, and wanted to do right. He could trust anyone, really. But, Jericho was more secluded, He didn't dare trust anyone anymore, except the Titans. Especially after what had happened so many years ago.

It was a normal day, and it would have been, but it was also the day that he found out his father was Deathstroke the Terminator. It was the day that his father's secret work had made him mute, the day he had realized his power to possess a being by merely making eye-contact. And every day since then, his father, Slade, had come looking for him. SO every year, on this day, he had to move to a different spot. Too bad. He was getting used to this mountain. He picked up his guitar, and decided to pay a visit to his mom.

AT THE TITANS TOWER

Ding-Dong!

The Titans went to the door, afraid it was some weird crazed fan again, but actually it was…..

"Slade?! What are you doing here?!" Robin yelled.

"Um…yeah…I was wondering…could you tell me the exact location of the Titan Jericho?" Slade asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Beast boy asked him.

"Um…he's my…uh…son."

As Beast Boy slowly closed the door, you could see the other three titans holding Robin down.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Okay, yeah, so that was both short and boring, I know. But please review anyway!**

**HAPPY 1rst ANNUAL TROUBLE IN TOKYO DAY!**

**XxNightfirexX**


	2. REWRITTEN VERSION!

**Alright….I got this random idea for a fan fic, and I thought it would be cool to write it, since today is the…..**

**ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF TROUBLE IN TOKYO! Although, it is my first non-robstar related fic.**

**REWRITTEN!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Um….maybe? (Gets hit with a smelly boot) NO! I don't own them!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

The wind brushed against the green grass. Yellow daisies swayed, and all was silent…with the exception of the guitar music echoing throughout the scene.

A young boy with startling green eyes sighed as he continued to play. He tuned his guitar before setting it down. He ran a hand through his golden blonde hair, and looked up.

A few birds passed over him, which was a rare sight seeing as he lived on a mountain. The sky was painted with cerulean blue, white clouds etched onto as if they were an expensive piece of art.

He laid down in the field of daisies and watched as the clouds passed by, silently naming each one. There would be a bunny, an ice cream cone, even the occasional cloud that just looked like a...well, cloud. He smiled to himself as they moved on, seemingly as slow as a snail.

He sometimes compared himself to the clouds. They were always changing, always moving, always shifting. True, they were all the same, but they were all very different. No one cloud looked like another, yet they were all made up of the same stuff.

Sighing, he stood up and prepared to leave, knowing he could not stay for much longer. It was a pity; he had loved this place, but, just as a cloud, could not stop moving. He had no destination, only a new beginning.

It was THAT day again. That terrible day that he hated more then any other day. It was moving day…again.

Joseph had always been a nice boy. He loved to paint, to sing, in fact, if you could add the word 'art' to something, he probably would have loved it. Joseph always did what he was told, and never did anything less than what was expected of him. And, most of all, Joseph was proud of who he was.

But, he was not Joseph anymore. Now, now he was Jericho. He was secluded, wary, and shy. He only did what was expected of him, but not much more than that. He wouldn't if he didn't need to. He could not sing anymore, he could not even speak. He hated painting, it brought up memories. The only 'art' he would ever do now was playing his guitar, if that even counted, although it probably didn't. But, most importantly, he was not proud of who he was.

He was a Teen Titan, true, in fact, he was one of the greatest heroes out there, but he was too afraid to stand up for himself when his father came, and he dreaded the day he would find him. He was always on the run, once a year, if even that, he would leave so his father wouldn't find him. He was always one step ahead.

He remembered the day his life changed. The day it went from good, to a living nightmare.

It was a normal day, and it would have been, too, but it was the day that he found out his father was Deathstroke the Terminator.

Terrorists broke into their house, kidnapping Joseph and his sister, Rose.

His mother was furious, and wanted her son back. Her and his father eventually found Joseph and his sister. The terrorists offered them back, but only if Deathstroke would give them the information they needed.

Unfortunately, he would not. As an assassin, he swore never to reveal information to anyone. Rose had got away, but Joseph was not so lucky. The terrorists slit his throat, making him forever mute.

Joseph left, becoming Jericho, the Teen Titan. Deathstroke became Slade, and they were technically enemies.

Jericho sat up, remembering what he had to do today. If he did not leave, then Slade would surely find him here, and he did not have the courage to face him. Not yet, at least. It may be many years before he could do that.

But if there was one thing Jericho had learned to do in his short life, it was to live in the present, not in the past, or in the future.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Okay, yeah, so that was both short and boring, I know. But please review anyway!**

**HAPPY 1rst ANNUAL TROUBLE IN TOKYO DAY! (Well, it was when I originally put it up... P)**

**XxNightfirexX**


End file.
